Fabio Gil Wiki
Sejam Bem Vindos! Este é meu Wiki particular. O objetivo é disponibilizar aqui as experiências com Informática, Eletrônica (apenas como hobista), e outros. Aproveitem! Fábio Gil Téc. Laboratório de Informática da Fundação Municipal de Ensino de Piracicaba ''' Web: Ferramentas Online em Geral '''Ligações Externas * Remove Image Backgrounds - Recorte de Imagens Online * Print What You Like - Imprima qualquer parte de uma página web * Noteflight.com - Editor de Partituras Musicais Online Windows: Win7 * Recuperação do Boot (MBR) do Windows 7 Ligações Externas * TecMundo - Tudo que o TecMundo publicou sobre Windows 7 Category:Browse Rede: Wireless LAN Ligações Externas * Blog 1: Mikrotik Facil.com * MikroTik RouterOS V2.9 Reference Manual * Mikrotik Wiki - Tutoriais * Mikrotik - Site Oficial * Habilite ou Desabilite Dispositivos Sem Fio com o rfkill Rede: Tecnologias e Ferramentas Online Ligações Externas * Online Ping, Traceroute, DNS lookup, WHOIS, Port check, Reverse lookup, Proxy checker, Mail relaying, Bandwidth meter, Network calculator, Network mask calculator, Country by IP, Unit converter * SPF Checker * MX Lookup Tool - Check your DNS MX Records online - MxToolbox * Terra Mail - Teste de DNS Reverso * Antispam.br - Site do Comitê Gestor da Internet no Brasil * Google Apps: Configuração de DKIM * Google Apps: Configuração de SPF * Setting up DKIM, SPF, Domainkeys DNS, Regular DNS on CentOS 5.3 at Pacificrack.com * Set Up DKIM On Postfix With dkim-milter (CentOS 5.2) * Setup DKIM on Postfix with dkim-milter * Setting Up DKIM and Postfix on CentOS 5.2 * Como configurar DKIM e Domainkeys Linux: Debian S.O. * Copiando com maior velocidade arquivos ou partições com UDPCAST * Recompilando Kernel do GNU/Linux no Debian Lenny * Compatibilidade de Biblioteca Compartilhada (library) na execução de programas de 32 bits em plataforma de 64 bits Servidor: E-mail * Instalando o PostFix + SpamAssassin + LDAP Servidor: Monitoramento * Nagios: Instalação do Nagios 3.3.x com Plugin 1.4.x no Debian Squeeze (Debian 6) * Nagios: Instalação do Addon Nagios NRPE para Execução de Plugins em Máquinas Remotas com Debian Squeeze (Debian6) * Nagios: Instalação de Plugins Extras do Nagios no Debian Squeeze (Debian 6) * Nagios: Instalação do NSClient++ para Execução de Plugins em Máquinas Remotas com Windows Server 2008 Servidor: WWW * Apache 2: Redirecionando Páginas com o Apache 2 Programação: PHP * Instalando suporte a Geolocalização (GeoIP) para PHP Audio & Video * Como converter arquivos de audio m4a para mp3 AAC para MP3 Ligações Externas * Distribuições Arquivadas do Debian (debian.archive.org) * Upgrade from lenny to squeeze Linux: CentOS * Instalação de Pacotes Necessários para Compilação de Programas (build-essential) no CentOS 5.x * Configurar Sendmail para envio de emails como Smarthost Ligações Externas * CentOS - The Community ENTerprise Operation System Virtualização: Xen Linux * Como Reduzir o Tamanho de uma Imagem Baseada em Xen DomU Ligações Externas * Xen Hypervisor - Site Oficial * Xen-BR - Grupo brasileiro de usuários Xen * Xen - Debian Wiki * Book: Running Xen - A Hands-on Guide to the Art of Virtualization * Paravirtualization With Xen 4.0 On Debian Squeeze (AMD64) * Migrate a VmWare disk image to XEN Hardware: Guias e Artigos Ligações Externas * Clube do Hardware * Laercio Vasconcelos - Artigos Tecnicos, Dicas de Hardware, Cursos Gratuitos, Banco de Duvidas etc. * Hardware.com.br - Antigo Guia do Hardware (Gdh) * Hardware | Guia do PC * TecMundo - Tudo que o TecMundo publicou sobre Hardware * Info Exame - Dicas de Hardware * Blog do Hardware da Microcamp Eletrônica: Estudos e Experiências Realizadas Ligações Externas * Robótica Simples, construir robôs a sua maneira * Eletronicos Unidos: A fonte da Eletronica * RogerCom - O maior conteudo brasileiro sobre Porta Paralela * Eletrônica Fácil: A maior biblioteca de circuitos da net * Eletronica24h: Tem como principal objetivo ensinar a eletrônica básica usando os simuladores de circuito Multisim e MicroCap * Eletronica.org: Artigos, Projetos, Forum relacionados com eletrônica etc * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 1: www.soldafria.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 2: www.blucolor.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 3: www.multcomercial.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 4: www.milcomp.com.br * Loja Virtual de Componentes Eletrônicos 5: www.compomil.com.br * http://linux.koolsolutions.com/2008/04/10/how-to-test-serial-ports-under-debian-linux/ * Microcontrolador PIC no GNU/Linux * PIC: Página Pessoal do Arne: Robótica, Eletrônica e Microcontroladores * PIC: Fonte para Bancada * PIC: IDE Hard Disk experiments English: Learning English External Links * English for Reading * 100 free short English stories for ESL learners * BabelMundo: Inglês para Todos - Aprendendo Inglês Online e de forma Gratuita * BBC Brasil: Tópicos - Aprenda inglês * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 1: Cambridge Dictionaries Online * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 2: Macmillan Dictionary and Thesaurus * Free English Dictionary Online Nº 3: Google Translator * LanguageGuide.org: A collaborative project to develop interactive, sound-integrated language learning resources * LiveMocha: Language Learning with Livemocha | Learn a Language Online - Free! * Weblinguas: ensino de principais línguas do mundo, Ensino de multilinguas, Aprenda os idiomas em qualquer lugar do mundo * 9gag.com - Just For Fun